User blog:Vauseman/Farewell, comrades
Dear Undead Fan Stories Wiki, I love hot chips. They're addictive and fulfilling, but after you're done with a bag you tend to feel really bad about yourself because you know they're terrible for you. They're good, yes---spicy, mmm, so finger-licking spicy---but they aren't healthy. At all. UFSW, you are nearly the virtual equivalent of hot chips. (Don't tell me that analogy was terrible, because I already know. I had hot chips earlier so blame my little sister for buying them for me.) UFSW, you are spicy with your addictive internet drama. 4AM chats were surprisingly fun, even with my mom asking me why the fuck I'm laughing so much damn it AJ go to sleep I have to work tomorrow. You all are amazing and hilarious and time with you was wonderful, but I'd wake up many mornings and see that half my homework wasn't done. To make it worse, a lot of the time I didn't give a shit. To be clear, I don't blame any of you for that. I blame myself wholeheartedly for letting myself get caught up in the temporary entertainment this place provides. If my mom was annoying me or I had way too many notes to take for History, I could hop on chat and kick Killer and relieve some stress for the day. Then I'd get caught up in Little Dragon talk with PBR and be there for longer than I wanted. This website and writing as a whole were a very sad form of escapism. I came here because I didn't want to face that reality sucks a lot of the time (yes, call me a loser). It has been a very rough past month and I have finally realized I should deal with reality and stop being a little bitch. I won't get into much detail because that shit's hella personal but a lot of it involves esteem issues. And, semi-adulthood. After a perceived lackluster junior year of high school, I'd like to end strong with the best grades and experience I can possibly have, and part of that means throwing up those deuces (for anyone who may be of Caucasian descent, that means leaving). Dead Frontier will stay up, but everything else will be deleted. Not all of this stems from personal issues. I have legitimately lost interest in Dead Legacy and the zombie genre overall. In the last few weeks I've found it extremely fun to write and plan other non-post apocalyptic fiction, but whenever I returned to any of my current zombie projects I was honestly bored, frustrated, angry, and lacked any inspiration. I will not force myself to write something I don't enjoy. That said, I'm sorry to everyone who has contributed a character to DL. They were all amazing and I had individual plans for each of them, and honestly, these user-characters were a big part of why I didn't want to quit. You put so much work into them (KP IM SO SORRY) and here I am---a big, fat quitter pants. If anyone wants to take characters you suggested to me and place them in another story, I am more than fine with that. Still, I feel like a dick. :( What else do I say...oh, I'm not doing individual thank yous to anyone. I will do that privately when the appropriate time comes, but thanks to everyone except Killer. (Just kidding, killer. 'Killer Trivia' was amazing omg). Probably most important of all, this place has helped me in awesome ways, too. I'm a better writer, first and foremost. I had good times, and I've met some people really great people. I'm still gonna write; I always will, I think. I just need to step away right now and really focus on what's important. I know the only thing we'll miss is me Talking in chat Like this All the time But we'll get over it Okay? Thanks. :) Sincerely, The creator of Stephanie Hall. (Questions are welcome.) Category:Blog posts